


Alone Together

by flyingmintbunny123



Category: Smosh
Genre: Aromantic Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, I wrote this bc i'm sick of people only using she/her in fics oops, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Character, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, References to Blur and Gorillaz, Slow Burn, gay things will happen, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmintbunny123/pseuds/flyingmintbunny123
Summary: Shayne Topp's friend, Medda, introduces him to one of her friends ,Jamie, who's an artist and they hit it off right away.There's just one problem.....He lives 5,318 miles away





	1. Descriptions of OCS

Name: Jamie  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Height: 5’11  
Age: 25  
Sexuality: Bisexual   
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue   
Description: He has freckles and wears glasses. He lives in France after he moved there for college. He has a pet rabbit named Cheese Puff… He swears Alex was the one to name him but he got drunk one night and randomly called it that. 

 

Name: Medda   
Pronouns: She/Her  
Height: 5’6  
Age: 25  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Hair Color: Dyed dark red   
Eye Color: Brown  
Description: She is African/Japanese. She lived in London until she was 16, then moved to the United States to go to college for film editing. She met Oliver when she was visiting France for her cousin’s wedding. She works for Smosh as an editor and is closest with Shayne, out of the whole Smosh crew. 

 

Name: Link  
Pronouns: She/Her, They/Them  
Height: 6’0  
Age: 20  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Hair Color: Dyed blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Description: She is Korean/White. She has lived in America all her life. She works at Smosh Games and an editor and sometimes is in a video. She met Oliver through Medda and they quickly became friends. 

 

Name: Alex   
Pronouns: He/Him, They/Them  
Height: 6’2”   
Age: 20   
Sexuality: Pansexual, Aromantic   
Hair Color: Dark brown   
Eye Color: Brown  
Description: He has his hair draped over his face, covering one of his eyes. He is from France and is currently in his last year of studying French Lit. He lives next to Jamie and frequently visits. Him and Jamie have a “no strings attached” thing going on.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne sees a drawing from Jamie and Medda sends lenny faces

Shayne sat down on the couch, getting ready to start filming Show With No Name with Noah and Keith. He looks over to them and rolls his eyes when he sees them whispering to each other. He clears his throat before saying “Are you guys gonna stop or do we have to film this tomorrow?” Noah turns to sit facing the camera and looks at Shayne “You’re just jealous that I’m in a relationship and you’re jacking off, alone, late at night.” Keith snickers as Shayne overdramatically gasps. “Hey guys welcome back to Show with No Name” Noah says, smiling to the camera. He turns to look at Keith “What should today’s show be called?” Keith stops to think for a few moments before saying “My brain is empty. I don’t do well under pressure” Shayne laughs “That’s perfect” Noah nods his head “So this is the part where we go through the hashtag ‘#MySmoshArt’. Today’s entry comes from ‘Beetlebum_james91’ and they drew, from what their caption says, Shayne wearing their favorite outfit” He holds the IPad out so Shayne and Keith can see “Woah, that’s so cool” Keith says, looking at the picture. Shayne nods as he grabs the IPad, examining it. “This is so cool thanks dude” He looks up at the camera and smiles at it before handing the IPad back to Noah. “And now, here’s more art!”   
*********************************************************************************************  
After they are done filming, Shayne, Noah, and Keith start walking back to the office together. As they walk, Shayne starts texting Medda.   
Shayne Bottomm: Hey Medda   
Miss Medda: Hey boo! How are you?   
Shayne Bottomm: Good...I saw this cool drawing of me   
Miss Medda: I wanna see! Do you have a pic?   
Shayne Bottomm: Hold on lemme try and find it   
Shayne takes out one headphone and taps Noah’s shoulder. “Hey um..Do you know the username for that drawing we looked at?” Noah turns his head and looks to him “Huh? Oh yeah, I think it was ‘Beetlebum_james91’ or something like that” Shayne nods and puts his headphone back in and searches the username up on Twitter. He taps on the account that comes up and looks through the account. ‘Holy shit this guy is good” He thinks as he looks at the drawings. He finally gets to the picture and screenshots it before following the account and exiting Twitter.   
Shayne Bottomm: Here ya go   
Shayne Bottomm: *image sent*   
Miss Medda: HOLY FUCK   
Shayne Bottomm: Ikr? It’s so good   
Miss Medda: ITS GOOD AND EVERYTHING,,,,BUT THAT’S MY FRIEND  
Shayne Bottomm: Huh? But Link doesn’t draw...neither do you...  
Miss Medda: NO DUMBY THATS THE ONE THAT LIVES IN FRANCE.   
Shayne Bottomm: ??  
Shayne Bottomm: OHHH YOU MEAN BRITISH GUY

Miss Medda: YEAH   
Miss Medda: omg he’s gonna be so happy that you saw it   
Miss Medda: IMMA TELL HIIIIIIIM   
Shayne Bottomm: Hey um...Before you tell him….  
Shayne Bottomm: Couldyoumaybesortashowmewhathelookslike  
Miss Medda: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Shayne Bottomm: TO REFRESH MY MEMORY SHUT UP  
Miss Medda: Sure bby ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Shayne rolls his eyes and blushes slightly  
Shayne Bottomm: Shut up  
He looks up when he feels someone pull out one of his headphones “Hey what the hell?” He looks up and sees Noah “We’re here dude” Noah says as he walks inside “Oh…” Shayne takes out the other headphone and walks inside. He sits in a chair and closes his eyes. He opens them a few minutes later when his phone buzzes.   
Miss Medda: *image attached*   
Miss Medda: There ya go ;)   
Shayne bites his lip and opens up the message. Shayne blushes when he sees the picture. The picture is of a guy with short blonde hair, standing in front of a white background wearing a light blue jean jacket with buttons all over it, a white shirt, black jeans and light grey boots, smiling. He had freckles and big round glasses.   
Shayne Bottomm: Wow  
Miss Medda: I knooow   
Miss Medda: His name is Jamie btw, idk if he has that on his twitter info   
Shayne Bottomm: He does,,,  
Shayne Bottomm: Is it weird to say that Jamie oddly fits him?  
Miss Medda: No  
Miss Medda: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Shayne Bottomm: S T OP   
Miss Medda: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Shayne Bottom: S TOOOOP  
Miss Medda: I gtg  
Miss Medda: I’ll let you be with your picture to do….things with ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Shayne Bottomm: MEDDA WTF NO   
Miss Medda: ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne DMs Jamie and Jamie sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by @PlzDontBreakMe on twitter

“Come on,stop being a pussy and DM him!” Noah says, looking at Shayne’s phone from over his shoulder. “It’s not that simple.” Shayne sighs, staring at the screen. “Come on man, grow some balls and say something.” Keith says, not looking up from his phone. Shayne sighs again and puts his phone on his lap. “I just don’t wanna seem weird to him.” “What’s wrong with being weird?” Courtney asks from the beanbag chair behind him, grabbing a handful of chips from the bag beside her. Shayne shrugs “Nothing..It’s just I really wanna talk to him and you guys know when I get nervous I act all weird and shit…” “But you’re always weird, dude.” Noah says, still looking at Shayne’s lit up phone screen. Everyone was quiet for a minute, thinking of what to do or say. Olivia suddenly gets up from her seat a few feet away from Shayne takes his phone from his hands and starts typing. “Hey! what are you doing?! Give me my phone back!” He pleads to Olivia. She shakes her head and continues furiously typing. She smiles as she presses send and gives back the phone to Shayne. “I swear to god if you make it seem like i was crazy…” He mumbles and reads what she sent. ‘Hey!’ Shayne sighs in relief and leans back. “At least it wasn’t anything weird.” Noah says as he reads the message.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Jamie sighs as he sketches out the next drawing he’s working on. He hums a song that his mom used to play everyday when they drew. That was the only song that could ever make him have any ideas, or be able to concentrate whatsoever on his art. He jumps slightly when he hears his phone vibrate on his bed, beside him. Breaking the silence that filled the room. He picks up the phone thinking it may be Medda. He sees the notification, but doesn't see the usual “Meddacine” at the top but sees a new name. Shayne? He thinks to himself for a second. “What would he want?” He mumbles. He reads the simple message, ‘Hey’. He opens up Twitter and types a reply back ‘Umm..hey?’ He presses send and goes back to drawing.


End file.
